Finder (158)
Finder, A.K.A. Experiment 158, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba. He is designed to sniff out and track any lost or missing person or item. His one true place is operating a "Lost and Found" service at the beach. Bio Experiment 158 was the 158th genetic experiment created by Jumba with Hämsterviel's funding. He was designed to sniff out any missing person or item. 158 and the other first 624 experiments were deactivated and smuggled to Earth by Jumba during his mission to capture Experiment 626. All of the experiment pods were released and scattered across the island of Kauai. At an unknown point after this, Experiment 158 was activated. ''Lilo & Stitch: The Series When Lilo and Stitch met 158 at an unspecified location, the former took him home and named him Finder. Finder demonstrated his powers by finding Nani's missing keys in the fridge, which made Stitch envious. The latter then attempted to outdo Finder by shredding the couch cushion and uncovering a few buried items. However, Lilo concluded that Finder was better at finding stuff than Stitch. Later, Lilo used Finder for show-and-tell at her school, where he quickly found all of the hula girls' lost belongings, much to Mertle's jealousy. The Grand Councilwoman later contacted Jumba and Pleakley about Hämsterviel, who escaped from prison and traveled to Earth. Lilo assigned Finder to track the fugitive, but a competitive Stitch set out to upstage Finder and prove he was a better tracker. When both cousins were debating over which trail led to Hämsterviel after searching, Lilo went with Finder, despite Stitch's protests. Finder deftly tracked Hämsterviel to Mertle's house, but Lilo began to doubt Finder's accuracy. Earlier, however, Mertle had spotted Hämsterviel behind a pet shop window, where, after mistaking him for a talking gerbil, she took him home and put him in a cage for show-and-tell. Hämsterviel, of course, became enraged and had a falling-out with Mertle, but the former eventually adapted to his new home. When Mertle tried to cover up for Hämsterviel (after Lilo questioned her about his presence), Lilo was convinced that Finder had made an error. Stitch, who knew the truth, burst into Mertle's bedroom that night and attacked Hämsterviel, but the latter blasted Stitch with a makeshift cannon, knocking him unconscious. The ruckus alerted Mrs. Edmonds, who noticed Stitch and took him to the dog shelter. The next day, Lilo and Finder arrived at the dog pound to retrieve Stitch, who revealed to them that Finder had indeed tracked down Hämsterviel. Lilo, Stitch and Finder returned to the Edmonds' home to discover that Gantu had fled with Hämsterviel in his ship, but also kidnapped Mertle. Thus, Stitch decided to team up with Finder to rescue her. Using his helicopter-like flying ability, Finder tracked down Gantu's ship while carrying Stitch, who then disabled the spacecraft, thereby saving Mertle. Hämsterviel was arrested, but due to Gantu's blunder, the Grand Councilwoman (who had enlisted him to help capture Hämsterviel earlier) did not reinstate him to his former position. Shortly after, Finder was found a one true place operating a beach "Lost and Found" service. In "Drowsy", Finder's picture was seen in Lilo's experiment scrapbook. In "Skip", Finder was one of the wanted fugitives in an alternate future where Hämsterviel ruled Earth. In "Ploot", Finder was one of the second team of experiments (along with Babyfier and Drowsy) formed to try and stop Ploot. However, Ploot was easily able to defeat them, forcing the three experiments to retreat. In "Snafu", Finder was one of the experiments that joined Lilo and Stitch on a mission to rescue Gantu's captive experiments. Finder helped break into the ship, and after the rescue team successfully freed the captive experiments, he was seen playing with them in Lilo's obstacle course. Leroy & Stitch The first 624 experiments, including Finder, were rounded up by Leroy and taken to a stadium to be destroyed. However, Lilo, Stitch, Jumba, Pleakley, Reuben and Gantu arrived before the experiments could be destroyed. Finder participated in the following battle between the experiments and the Leroy clones. The Leroys soon gained the upper hand in the battle, but were defeated when Lilo, Stitch, Reuben, and several other experiments performed the song "Aloha ʻOe", which caused the Leroy army to shut down due to the original Leroy's fail-safe. Personality Finder is a resourceful tracker who doesn't like being doubted when he uses his powers. He is also rather competitive as shown when he and Stitch argue over which direction to go while attempting to track down an escaped Hämsterviel. Biology Appearance Finder is a red aardvark/shrew-like experiment with little arms and legs, a small, stumpy tail, a long snout, a little mouth, black eyes and large rabbit-like ears. He stands about the same height as Stitch and weighs lighter than the latter. Special Abilities Finder can quickly track down any missing person or thing by using his elongated snout and sense of smell. He can also spin his ears like helicopter blades, allowing him to fly to the detected missing object or individual. When he honks upon success, he sounds like a party blower. Weaknesses Finder is virtually harmless. Trivia *Finder is Experiment 158. However, in his debut, he is called 458, most likely due to Jumba's untidy database. *Finder's pod color is purple. *Finder is described by the experiment computer screen as, "Experiment 158. Primary function: Finds lost things". *Finder's ears appear in the online game ''Jumba's Lab. Gallery 158 finder by bricerific43-d584ksf.jpg 158_Finder__by_experiments.jpg finder_looks_to_the_skys_by_experiments.jpg 158___finder_by_chibitigre-d4mpw32.png 158 finder by rainbowheartz-d30ah5v.jpg Finder__Finder__Finder___by_Felix_KoT.jpg finder_by_luckypops-d4vwi8a.jpg finder_doodle_by_vanellope_x_taffyta-d6jfnvf.png finder_by_stitchie_626-d7auyub.png Experiment set 2 by speck shewolf-d4t5gjm.jpg experiment_doodle_sheet_02_by_dragonpop1-d75yi2g.jpg Lilo stitch and cousins by fluttershy626-d5p08um.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-15-17h57m39s115.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-15-17h57m53s237.png ScreenCapture 26.01.13 16-50-27.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-13h29m11s23.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-13h29m16s77.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-15-17h59m23s104.png|Looking for Nani's keys Vlcsnap-2013-06-15-17h59m34s236.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-15-17h59m39s43.png|Finder's butt drawn incorrectly Vlcsnap-2013-06-15-17h58m25s17.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-15-17h58m30s122.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-13h28m55s99.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-13h30m39s117.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-13h31m34s183.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-13h31m07s152.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-13h31m41s3.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-13h31m46s42.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-13h31m49s94.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-13h31m54s126.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-13h32m05s224.png screenCapture 27.01.13 16-06-14.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-13h32m35s25.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-13h37m09s171.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-13h36m57s89.png vlcsnap-2013-06-29-07h29m13s199.png vlcsnap-2013-06-29-07h29m31s175.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-13h36m28s55.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-15-18h02m17s55.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-13h36m20s59.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-15-18h02m31s175.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-15-18h02m55s201.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-13h38m50s70.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-13h38m14s47.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-13h38m22s149.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-13h37m34s205.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-13h38m04s235.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-13h37m45s54.png vlcsnap-2013-06-29-07h31m16s217.png vlcsnap-2013-06-29-07h31m23s48.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-13h33m09s114.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-13h33m35s40.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-13h32m58s237.png vlcsnap-2013-06-29-07h31m47s34.png vlcsnap-2013-06-29-07h30m29s171.png screenCapture 26.01.13 17-06-26.jpg ScreenCapture 26.01.13 13-01-56.jpg vlcsnap-2013-06-29-07h34m42s233.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-24-14h51m38s134.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-24-14h51m43s142.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-24-20h57m47s84.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-15-18h03m18s161.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-15-18h03m35s90.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-15-18h03m43s173.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-15-18h04m04s72.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-15-18h04m17s248.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-15-18h05m57s222.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-15-18h06m27s21.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-15-18h08m14s21.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-28-22h53m45s200.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-13h50m22s196.png vlcsnap-2013-06-29-07h33m46s120.png vlcsnap-2013-06-29-07h34m00s39.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-14h01m30s222.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-15-18h09m18s166.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-15-18h11m16s59.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-15-18h11m25s189.png vlcsnap-2013-06-29-07h32m58s186.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-15-18h12m37s135.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-15-18h12m46s219.png screenCapture 26.01.13 17-19-19.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-06-15-18h12m01s247.png screenCapture 26.01.13 17-20-11.jpg ScreenCapture 21.04.13 14-12-40.jpg ScreenCapture 21.04.13 14-13-05.jpg screenCapture 15.08.13 19-41-58.jpg ScreenCapture 21.04.13 14-14-04.jpg screenCapture 15.08.13 19-42-37.jpg ScreenCapture 21.04.13 14-14-49.jpg ScreenCapture 21.04.13 14-18-37.jpg ScreenCapture 21.04.13 14-19-29.jpg ScreenCapture 21.04.13 14-20-20.jpg screenCapture 15.08.13 20-01-08.jpg screenCapture 15.08.13 20-02-00.jpg screenCapture 15.08.13 20-04-58.jpg screenCapture 15.08.13 20-03-29.jpg screenCapture 15.08.13 20-06-36.jpg screenCapture 15.08.13 20-07-13.jpg screenCapture 15.08.13 20-07-41.jpg screenCapture 15.08.13 20-10-20.jpg screenCapture 15.08.13 20-11-58.jpg ScreenCapture 21.04.13 14-23-17.jpg screenCapture 15.08.13 20-12-58.jpg screenCapture 15.08.13 20-14-49.jpg ScreenCapture 21.04.13 14-25-48.jpg screenCapture 15.08.13 20-16-06.jpg screenCapture 15.08.13 20-16-36.jpg ScreenCapture 21.04.13 14-29-35.jpg screenCapture 15.08.13 20-19-58.jpg screenCapture 15.08.13 20-20-40.jpg ScreenCapture 21.04.13 14-31-46.jpg screenCapture 15.08.13 20-21-12.jpg screenCapture 15.08.13 20-21-18.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-07-02-16h42m36s73.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-16-13h44m08s212.png vlcsnap-2013-07-16-10h10m46s194.png vlcsnap-2013-07-16-10h12m27s136.png vlcsnap-2013-01-16-18h23m22s14.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-16-19h01m23s3.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-27-13h45m01s65.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-27-13h46m07s23.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-17-19h56m42s184.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-17-19h56m14s241.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-17-20h06m16s7.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-16-13h42m08s18.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-17-20h05m49s51.png vlcsnap-2013-07-27-11h12m25s99.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-16-13h43m04s61.png vlcsnap-2013-07-27-11h13m18s251.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-16-13h38m54s70.png vlcsnap-2013-07-17-20h45m08s12.png vlcsnap-2013-03-16-13h40m16s150.png vlcsnap-2013-07-17-20h45m20s171.png vlcsnap-2013-05-07-23h17m06s116.png vlcsnap-2013-01-16-18h21m53s150.png vlcsnap-2013-05-07-23h18m01s95.png vlcsnap-2013-05-07-23h18m07s220.png vlcsnap-2013-01-16-18h21m32s194.png vlcsnap-2013-07-17-20h45m50s4.png vlcsnap-2013-05-07-23h18m18s65.png vlcsnap-2012-12-23-11h55m19s59.png vlcsnap-2013-07-17-20h46m06s102.png vlcsnap-2013-05-07-23h18m34s234.png vlcsnap-2013-03-16-13h40m41s178.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-09-20h14m10s110.png vlcsnap-2013-07-27-10h57m44s135.png vlcsnap-2013-07-27-10h57m52s185.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-07-23h28m34s108.png vlcsnap-2013-03-16-14h00m14s98.png vlcsnap-2013-07-27-11h02m05s160.png vlcsnap-2013-07-27-11h02m15s244.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-05-14h43m04s223.png vlcsnap-2013-07-27-11h06m32s8.png vlcsnap-2013-05-07-23h32m40s17.png vlcsnap-2013-07-27-11h06m42s112.png vlcsnap-2013-05-07-23h33m14s81.png vlcsnap-2013-02-09-20h08m55s89.png vlcsnap-2013-02-09-20h09m53s151.png vlcsnap-2013-07-27-11h07m11s134.png vlcsnap-2013-03-23-14h44m51s229.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-09-20h08m04s77.png vlcsnap-2013-05-07-23h34m49s32.png vlcsnap-2013-05-07-23h35m00s72.png vlcsnap-2013-02-09-19h56m31s72.png vlcsnap-2013-02-09-19h56m47s185.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-09-19h57m00s116.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-05-14h46m33s29.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-16-17h53m56s17.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-23-15h56m18s71.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-06-17h01m42s25.png Vlcsnap-2013-12-28-20h22m17s5.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-06-17h02m11s14.png Vlcsnap-2013-12-28-20h22m40s189.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h58m00s88.png vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h57m13s32.png vlcsnap-2013-03-14-09h01m33s91.png vlcsnap-2013-07-08-16h54m26s156.png vlcsnap-2013-07-08-16h55m16s156.png vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h31m23s149.png vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h31m41s98.png vlcsnap-2013-02-08-12h06m06s200.png vlcsnap-2013-03-30-20h17m07s98.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-21-14h09m47s96.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-20h08m06s102.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-07-09h06m36s27.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-14-09h03m32s143.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-19h32m00s6.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-21h31m35s63.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-21h38m44s14.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-19h52m03s194.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-19h52m36s223.png ScreenCapture 03.04.13 14-16-57.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-22h16m18s43.png screenCapture 01.07.13 2-15-06.jpg panes68.jpg Category:Characters Category:Experiments Category:1-Series Category:Males Category:Flying Experiments